


just drink it

by punkhale



Series: TRC Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Maura's Tea, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam clutched the mug of hot tea Maura had set in front of him, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It was warm inside 300 Fox Way but the winter chill had sunk into his bones and given him the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just drink it

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Pynch + "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Adam clutched the mug of hot tea Maura had set in front of him, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It was warm inside 300 Fox Way but the winter chill had sunk into his bones and given him the flu. At Blue’s insistence he was sleeping on one of the house’s many couches, his room at St. Agnes deemed too cold for him to be staying in while he was sick. Normally he would have protested but he hadn’t the energy to even try to say no. The warm house was nice, even if the tea left something to be desired.

"Drink it," Maura has said. "It’ll make you feel better."

It  _had_  made him start to feel better but it tasted disgusting.

"Just drink it Parrish," Ronan said from where he sat across the table, echoing Maura’s earlier instructions. 

"You drink it," Adam mumbled, taking another sip anyways.

"Gross, no, I’m not the one with the flu."

Adam struggled for some kind of witty response but his brain just wasn’t up to it and Ronan grinned triumphantly. His satisfied look quickly disappeared, however, when Orla swept into the kitchen in all her velvet-clad and bangled glory. 

"How’re you feeling?" she asked, her voice practically a purr as she ran her fingers through Adam’s already mussed hair, metal bracelets clinking together around her wrist. Orla was always touching things and people, like nothing was real unless she could feel it for herself. It was unnerving.

"Like hell," he croaked, swirling around the last few sips of his tea. Ronan looked like he was about to launch himself out of his chair.

"Why don’t you stay in my room tonight?" she asked, hovering over him. "It’s more comfortable than the couch. I have the best mattress in the house."

Ronan’s jaw clicked and the look in his eyes… well, the word  _murder_  came to mind.

"No thank you," Adam said, pulling his head away from her hand. She pouted down at him for half a second before brightening up again.

"Well if you change your mind you let me know," she said. He watched as she grabbed something from the fridge and sashayed out of the kitchen, letting out a breath of relief when she was gone.

"She’s ridiculous," he said when he was sure she was completely out of earshot. Ronan still looked like he wanted to strangle someone; Adam hoped it wasn’t him.

"She’s fucking insensitive is what she is. You’re  _sick_.”

There was a good degree of irony in Ronan accusing someone else of being insensitive but Adam wasn’t stupid enough to point it out. Instead he just shrugged.

"She’s just being Orla."

"She should go be Orla far away," Ronan spat but some of the tension had finally started to leave his body.

Adam watched him, blinked, cocked his head to the side. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous? Because I do  _not_  like Orla, I hope you know that.”

Ronan narrowed his eyes at him, suddenly very still in his seat like a wild animal contemplating it’s next move. Accusing him of being jealous wasn’t the smartest thing Adam had ever done.

"Good," he said finally, settling back into the chair. "Now finish your tea so I can make you some more."

Adam groaned, staring into the almost empty mug. “I hate you.” It was a lie.

"I know." Ronan knew it was a lie, too.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com).


End file.
